The Origin of The Demon Sisters - Secrets of the Past Trilogy
by demonicwolfgirl
Summary: Sequel to The Truth. After his Girlfriend is Kidnapped, Harry and his Friends seek out Helena Ravenclaw's help who tells them about a Part of Hogwarts' History that was kept a Secret from the Wizarding World for all these years. Now the only way they can save Ginny is by learning about a group of girls who called themselves "Daemon Sorores" from their New Ally.
1. Where It All Began

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter One: Where It All Began**

* * *

><p>"Professor!" Harry yelled when they entered McGonagall's office. McGonagall looked up from her desk as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Charlie walked into her office.<p>

"What is it, Harry?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. They seemed to have been in a hurry to get to her office because they were all trying to catch their breath as Harry placed his hands on her desk.

"It's Ginny." He breathed out trying to catch his breath. "Draco and the girls took her somewhere. They said they were going to make Ginny reveal her true self." McGonagall's eyes widened at Harry's words.

"By the girls do you mean Aphrodite, Raven, Katia and Selena?" Harry nodded his head not even bothering to tell the Headmistress that Aphrodite had told them that her real name was actually Lilith and she was Snape's daughter. "This….Actually I haven't a clue if we should be worried or not. I don't know much about it."

"What do you mean, about what Minerva?" Charlie asked worried about his little sister. McGonagall got out of her chair and walked around her desk.

"About their Origin, It's hard to explain. Helena will be able to tell us more about it. The only thing I know is around the time that Hogwarts was founded. There was a group of Young Witches and Wizards, mostly Witches though, that were bullied and teased by their classmates all because they were different." McGonagall told them as they walked out of her office towards the Ravenclaw Dorms. "Since the group mainly consisted of Witches they called themselves _Daemon Sorores_."

"That means _Demon Sisters_ in Latin doesn't it, Professor?" Hermione interjected.

"Yes, it does. Back then there was a rule that was later on thrown away because of a Young Witch named Kiara. The rule was that a Witches and Wizards weren't allowed to have a lover that wasn't human." The Headmistress said as the group started climbing the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw Tower. "If you were caught with a non-human lover then you'd be hunted down and killed. Only a few Wizards and Witches were able to get away with this because of who their lover was. One of those couples was Kiara's parents; Goliath Knight and Cecilia Outlawe, even though Cecilia was what was considered a Mix-Breed. She was 1/6 Vampire, 1/6 Dark Elf, 1/6 Merrow, 1/6 Veela, 1/6 Nagi and 1/6 Fey."

"How were they able to get away with it then?" Neville asked seriously confused.

"It was all thanks to her Fey and Veela blood. It made her appear human. As you know Feys are related to Pixies and Fairies, but are much more powerful and the same size as a human. However in the end the Ministry of Magic found out the truth when Kiara was born. So, Goliath and Cecilia ended up being killed after all."

"Wouldn't of Kiara been killed as well, Professor?" Hermione said.

"You are correct, Hermione. However Merlin the Great ended up saving her life. Being as he was a powerful Wizard and all even at such a young age. He was greatly respected and ended up taking Kiara into his care." Minerva said as they reached the third floor.

"Okay, but what does Kiara have to do with _Daemon Sorores_?" Harry asked.

"Kiara was one of the Young Witches. In fact she was the one that founded it. Although it is said that Kiara was not her real name. Each of the members of _Deamon Sorores_ used alias. Only two of them we know of though which is Kiara and Avalon. Avalon is the only one of _Deamon Sorores_ real name we actually know. Avalon is a distant relative of Draco's. Her real name was Clarissa Antoinette Malfoy. I'm guessing that somehow Draco found out about Clarissa and ended up reforming _Daemon Sorores_, but since Draco isn't a girl it is a possibility that he renamed it _Daemon Familia_." The group soon found themselves on the fifth floor and getting closer to the Ravenclaw Dorms. "If we want to save Ginny from whatever they have planned for her we must hurry and the only way we can is by learning more about _Daemon Sorores_ and Clarissa. The only one that will be able to help us out that we can still contact is Helena." Unknowingly McGonagall had just passed through her.

"Why is it that you need to know about _Daemon Sorores_?" Helena asked scanning the faces of the people who stood before her. She noticed something was not right. "Don't tell me something has happened that relates to _Daemon Sorores_?" Her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm afraid so, Helena. The group has been reformed by Clarissa's descendent, Draco and has been renamed _Daemon Familia_." Minerva told the Ghost. "They have taken Ginny too."

"Who else is in the group?" Helena asked as gestured for everyone to follow her.

"Four girls named Selena Black, Katia Riddle, Lilith Snape and Raven Ambrosius." Hermione replied.

"I wonder. Could it be possible that they weren't as crazy as everyone thought?" Helena said, seeming to be talking to herself.

Everyone was quiet afterwards until they started to venture towards parts of the castle none of them have ever been before. "Helena, where are we going? I don't recognize any of this." Harry asked.

"Of course you don't because this part of Hogwarts was long forgotten. You see there is another place in the castle that is a lot like the Chamber of Secrets, but it also very similar to the Room of Requirement. This room was created by _Daemon Sorores_. In fact we are almost there." Right as Helena said this they stopped in front of a huge door. On the door was a crest much like the one for Hogwarts. Although what had been on the crest could no longer be made out because of the tear in it that they could only guess was made by some creature with gigantic claws.

Just as Helena was about to speak again the door began to glow a bright red before it opened to reveal a room. They remained still for only a moment until Helena floated into the room, shortly afterwards she was followed by the rest of the group. As first glanced it looked like any ordinary common room besides the Gothic Décor and they all thought that until Hermione discovered another room attached to it that looked like a small study which she soon found out was lead to a library that was bigger than Hogwarts' own. Books floated from the shelves to a large round table that was in the center of the library. Her eyes were lit up at the sight of all the books and just as she was about to grab one off one of the shelves a hand touched her shoulder making her scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Is Hermione going to be okay? Is she in danger? Guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter and those who have already read this before I decided to edit it. Already know who the person is. I decided to add more to the story than I had before. So, please review and tell me what you think. I shall try my best to update the story too for everyone.


	2. Update

**Author's Note/Update:** So, I just thought I would inform everyone that I redid the first chapter which ended up being less words this time, but to me it seems more attention grabbing than it originally was. I will still be adding the stuff I had before into the story, but it will be in the next chapter.


	3. The Powerful Sorceress, Freya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Two: The Powerful Sorceress, Freya**

* * *

><p>"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch anything without my permission, Ms. Granger." Hermione turned around to see who it was that had given her such a fright. A young woman stood before her wearing elegant black robes over a stunning silver dress, burgundy tresses cascaded down her back, some tucked behind her ear as well as a very old looking wand. However Hermione didn't to get to take any more of her appearance in as the woman walked away. "Your friends, Helena and Minerva should be joining us soon." She told Hermione as the others came running into the library.<p>

"Hermione, are you okay? We heard you scream." Ron said as he ran over to his girlfriend to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Ron. I just got startled by her." Hermione said talking about the woman that was waving her hand around as books floated off the table back onto the shelves.

"Yes, I am deeply sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just these books are very old and I don't want anything to happen to them." The woman said with a smile as she sat down in one of the chairs around the large table. "Now why don't you all take a seat that way I can help you find your friend faster. After all that's why you're here, right? For answers on how you can find Ginny. Also it is nice to see you again, Helena. It has been a very long time." Helena floated over to where the woman was sitting.

"Have you been here this whole entire time, Freya?" Helena asked the Woman. Freya chuckled.

"Of course not, that would be silly. I have been traveling the world. However I knew I was needed back at Hogwarts in order to help them." She said waving at Harry and his friends. "So, I hurried back here as fast as I could." She said with a smile. "Now why don't you all take a seat and I will introduce myself. As for all of you there is no need. I know who everyone is already, not just your names, but your blood status, your house, your year, your occupation, everything." The burgundy haired woman waved her hand over the table as some glasses and plates appeared enough for everyone in the room minus Helena of course since she was a ghost after all. In the very middle of the table was a rather large Crystal Ball surrounded by Miscellaneous Magical Items which were surrounded by several different drinks, finger foods and snacks.

"How is it that you know who we are?" Ron asked staring at the food that had appeared in front of them only to be nudged in the side by Hermione. Freya chuckled at this.

"Well, would you expect anything less from a witch who was taught by the Great Merlin himself?" Freya smiled at the looks she had received from them.

"You knew Merlin? But that would mean you are…"

"Over a Millennia? Yes, I am Ms. Granger. He was only nineteen when I met him though." Freya said flashing off her fangs. "But before we get into that I think I should properly introduce myself. My name is Freya Naveen Knight; I am the Protector and the Keeper of the Wizarding World's Greatest Secrets. I know all and see all, so to speak." The room was silent for a moment before McGonagall spoke up.

"You're Kiara!" Freya blushed at the name before smiling and nodding her head.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised anybody knows that name. The last time I heard it was when Merlin was still alive. Anyways, let's get to the reason why you are all here. You're here because of Ms. Ginevra Weasley." Freya said waving her hand as the Crystal Ball began to glow in the center of the table before showing Ginny strapped to a wall.

"Ginny!" Ron and Charlie cried in unison. Ignoring them she waved her hand again as the image of Ginny became a holographic image of sorts. She then shushed the two as the image zoomed out showing everyone that Ginny was not alone in the room, but it was too dark to see who they were even with the candles lit on the wall beside Ginny. Though they were pretty sure they knew who the five dark figures standing in front of Ginny were.

Ginny stared at the dark figure in front of her while trying to get out of the restrains that held her against the wall. The dark figure sighed. "We don't want to hurt you, Ginny. We are just trying to help."

"That's a load of bull shit, Malfoy." Ginny said as she spit at the Blonde in front of her. Draco let out a groan of frustration before giving a flick of his wand as the whole room lit up showing who the other four figures where. All of them looked different than they had hours ago. Draco's hair now descended down his backside before it was tied together with beautiful silver ribbon. He was no longer wearing his School Robes instead wore Black Slacks and Dark Green Shirt.

"Now was that really necessary, Ginny?" Draco asked, but all he received was a glare. He sighed as Lilith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Obviously, this isn't working. We need to find out what the others did to help extract the evil out." Lilith said as she looked at Ginny for a moment before looking back at Draco.

"One problem though. All the information we need to help her, which I still don't know why we are doing that, is at Hogwarts." Raven said as she floated in the air. "Also we don't even know if she is possessed or not. Maybe this is just part of her attitude."

"Trust me, it's not. Even though I don't know her that well, I know that this isn't anything like her. Something has taken over her mind making her even more obsessive of Harry than she used to be." Draco said.

"Okay, then how the Bloody Hell are we going to help her, if we don't have the information to know what we are dealing with." Raven said as she floated down and landed next to Selena and Katia.

"You're wrong. We do have some information. Remember when we first found out about _Daemon Sorores_?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Raven said as she started to float in the air, but this time with her legs crossed in a sitting position. Draco looked at Ginny before he ushered his friends out of the room and locked the door. He then changed the room into a more comfortable setting letting Ginny down from the wall with a flick of his wand before they walked to another room.

"Well, it turns out that Avalon's real name was Clarissa Antoinette Malfoy." Draco told Raven who was now walking beside Katia and Selena. "So, there is bound to be some of her belongings at the Manor." Draco told the Girls.

"So, you're thinking we can find a solution to help Charlie's Sister out at the Malfoy Manor?" Katia said quietly.

"Yeah, but I think it's best if I go alone. The rest of you stay here and make sure Ginny doesn't try to escape." Draco told the girls before he apparated away.


	4. Remembering

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Three: Remembering**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy apparated into the Malfoy Manor, it hadn't been his first time sneaking around the Manor. He had learnt of several secret passages that had helped him out over the years without his parents catching him and thus it didn't take him long to get to where he wanted to be.<p>

The Malfoy Heir looked around the huge library wondering where it could be. When he had read about Clarissa he had learnt she hid her diary somewhere in the library which contained many spells and potions she had created during her short lifetime. "Now where could she have hidden it?" Draco said quietly to himself as he suddenly felt a small tug towards some books that where locked up. "Don't tell me it's in there." Draco sighed walking over to the glass case pointing his wand at the lock only to have sparks fly and knocking him on the back.

_"Magic won't be able unlock it, Sweetheart."_ Draco heard a soft voice and looked around to see if he was still alone. _"At least not that kind of magic."_ The voice giggled.

"If it isn't that kind of magic then what kind of magic will?" Draco asked the voice even though he swore he was just hearing things. He jumped slightly as he felt a ghost-like hand touch his chest.

_"Love, Darling. It's the only way you will be able to unlock it. Look closer and you will see the lock is shaped like a heart."_ Draco blinked, seeing that it was indeed shaped like a heart then realized there was also no keyhole. _"Although first you have to remember, which if you have feelings for him and are able to hear my voice then that means you are already starting to remember a bit, but he has to remember too. You have to go back to Hogwarts and find Freya. She will help you remember."_

"Remember what?" He said utterly confused as he thumbed the lock on the glass case.

_"Your past and the love you shared with him. We are one; you and I. You already know, but you haven't completely figured it out yet. Once you both remember; you will be able to take her down once again and learn who you really are. Now return to Hogwarts."_

Draco was left utterly confused before his head started to spin and he fainted on the floor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Clarissa Malfoy sat underneath an Oak tree in front of Hogwarts with a book of spells open in her lap and eyes closed shut. "Would you look at that girls it seems Ms. Let's-All-Get-Along fell asleep reading. Let's wake her up shall we." Clarissa let out a loud scream as cold water was poured on her. She stared at the girls in front of her, they were all Gryffindors. "Aw, would you look at that. She's all wet." The Girls laughed before walking away. "Stay in your own house, Malfoy!" The Leader of the group said walking away.

Clarissa started to cry as she shivered. A cloak then covered her shoulders warming her up a bit. "Those Girls don't belong in Gryffindor." She turned towards the voice to a Gryffindor First Year whose name she couldn't remember at the moment, but was grateful for his kindness.

"Thanks." She said as she stared into his eyes. They were beautiful, the same color as the Emeralds in her favorite pair of earrings. It was ashamed they were hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"No problem." The Boy said blushing as his voice cracked a bit. Clarissa couldn't help, but giggle which only made him blush more. "We should really get you out of those clothes."

"Are you coming onto me?" Clarissa said playfully making the other stutter. "I'm just kidding. I know you mean into some dry clothes." She got up from her spot as her book fell out of her lap. "Oh no, my book it's completely soaked. That was my only copy too." She frowned as she picked up the book.

"I'm sure I know someone who can fix it for you." Clarissa looked up at the boy with a huge smile on her face.

"Really!? That would be wonderful. Thank you!" Clarissa said as she hugged the boy.

"You're welcome, Clarissa." Clarissa blushed as the boy said her name.

"By the way what is your name? I recognize your face, but can't remember your name."

"Landon, Landon Peverell."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Draco, wake up." The Blonde felt himself being shaken and his eyes slowly slid up to stare upon the face of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Good he's awake. Now tell me where my Sister is Malfoy!?" Ron said with a pointed wand at Draco's face only for it to fly out of his hands.

"That isn't necessary, Mr. Weasley." Freya said holding Ron's wand in her hands. She gave him a stern look before she walked over to Draco, Ron and Harry. "If you don't remember Draco is trying to help your sister." She said handing Ron's wand back to him before she kneeled next to Harry. "Hello Draco. I'm Freya."

"They said you can help me remember." Draco said sitting up quickly. Freya's eyes widened at Draco's words.

"You heard the voice?" Freya grinned widely. "That means you are starting to remember, but it won't do if Harry can't remember."

"About Landon?" Draco questioned as Freya jumped for joy.

"Wonderful! You remember him and recognize that Harry is him." She said clasping her hands to together.

"No, it's just that Landon looks a lot like Harry. I'm guessing you knew him and Clarissa then." Draco said rubbing the back of his head that was a little sore from when he fainted.

"Yes, I did. They were two of my best friends. However I think we should get you back to Hogwarts to make sure your head is okay." Freya said as they all teleported back to Hogwarts.


	5. Journey To The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Four: Journey to the Past**

* * *

><p>Clarissa followed after Landon as he guided her through Hogwarts with his hand holding her's, all the time making Clarissa blush. "Hey Landon, where are we going exactly?" The Blonde Slytherin asked as they suddenly bumped into a tall girl that was actually the same age as them.<p>

"Whoa where are you off to in such a hurry, Landon?" The Girl wore Ravenclaw colors and looked at Clarissa with a raised eyebrow. "Bloody Hell, you're soaking wet."

"Actually I was looking for you, Freya. Those Gryffindor Girls where bullying Clarissa here and completely ruined her book as well. I was wondering if you would be able to fix it." Freya smiled at them.

"Of course I can fix her book, Sweetheart. Although I think it's best to get her out of those wet clothes first. Come on we will go to Merlin's Classroom since it's not that far away." Freya said pulling a strand of silver hair behind her ear as she smiled at Landon and Clarissa.

The Three of them walked to Merlin's classroom to find that Merlin himself was in there. "Freya, what are you…Oh, Ms. Malfoy what on heavens name happened to you? You're soaking wet, my dear." Freya smiled at Merlin slightly batting her lashes at him which he seemed to have missed.

"Bullied by those Gryffindor Girls; how they even got into Gryffindor is unknown to me." Freya said as she took a hold of Clarissa's hand. "Come on we will go in the back and I'll poof up some clothes you can change into until your uniform is dry, okay?" Clarissa nodded her head as she gave Landon back his cloak and followed Freya.

When Freya and Clarissa had left the room, Merlin turned to Landon. "It's best not to get involved with her, Mr. Peverell. Her family is very strict on who they associate themselves with although it does seem that Ms. Malfoy isn't like her brothers at all." Merlin said still sitting behind his desk as he stared at Landon.

"What? Oh, you mean the Malfoys? I know all about them Professor. It doesn't mean I'm not going to help Clarissa out just because of whom her family is." Landon said as he took a seat in a desk as he waited for Freya and Clarissa.

"Yes, well being as that is so I still suggest you be careful of yourself, Mr. Peverell. Ms. Malfoy's Brothers are rather protective of their baby sister. She does have five older brothers I hope you are aware of that." Merlin said resting his chin on his hands as he stared at Landon.

"I am very aware she has five older brothers, but I think instead of concerning yourself about someone else's life you should be concentrating on your own like the fact there is a certain young lady that I have noticed is quite fond of you." Landon said as Clarissa and Freya walked back into the room.

"See good as new. There isn't anything that I have yet to find that I can't fix with magic, Clarissa. Your clothes should be dry in a while or so with that fast acting drying spell I placed on it." Clarissa was now wearing a silver skirt and a dark green blouse with white stockings and black mary janes.

"Thanks Freya. You are really talented, but I guess that probably has to do to the fact that you've been under Merlin's care since you were a babe." The Girls giggled as they walked over to Landon. "Anyways, I'll come pick them up later. Absolon said he wanted to talk to me about something earlier and told me to meet him around this time. So, I'll see you all later." Clarissa said before she left.

"She is a very beautiful and kind young lady. It's hard to think that she is a Malfoy." Freya said as she sat on Merlin's desk. "So, what are you up to _Professor_?" Freya giggled still not being able to refer to Merlin as Professor without giggling.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile Clarissa was showing how much of a Malfoy she truly was to a certain Gryffindor who had decided to get on her bad side. "So, you think its funny do you; to pour water on a sleeping girl, huh you filthy little mudblood!" The Blonde had lied to her friends in order to take care of the little problem she had encountered earlier. Jocelyn's friends cowered in fear behind a tree as Clarissa pointed her wand at the Muggle-born witch levitating her into the air. "Well, let's see how funny it is when you get scratched up by the Whomping Willow or are you going to apologize for soaking the Malfoy Heiress you little cock sucking slut." Clarissa smirked as Jocelyn's eyes widened. "That's right. I know of your little adventure in the Boy's Bathroom with Jefferson. It would be a pity if your boyfriend heard about that and if you want me to keep my mouth shut about it you'll do what's good for you and stay the fuck away from me or else that little escapade of yours that I witnessed might just slip out of my mouth into your boyfriend's ears." Clarissa dropped Jocelyn on the ground. "Now get out of my sight. You smell like a Hippogriff's ass."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been a week since Clarissa had met Landon and Freya. The three of them seemed to be inseparable; everywhere you looked Clarissa could not be found without Landon or Freya unless it was in the Slytherin Common Room. The three of them currently sat in the Library working on homework from their classes when Merlin suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hello Professor Merlin, what can we do for you?" Clarissa said speaking first as she looked up from her work. Merlin was staring at Freya who was still working hard on her work, but that didn't mean she hadn't noticed him.

"I need to speak to Freya about something. Now!" Freya jumped slightly at the tone in Merlin's voice before looking up. Chills ran down her back at what she saw. Never in her life had Freya seen such a serious look on the Man's face even when she had accidently bitten a muggle child when Merlin had taken her to a Muggle Park when she was five and had drawn a great amount of blood from them.

Freya saved the spot in her book before getting out of her chair and walking with Merlin to a more private place in the library. "What is it that you need to speak to me about?" The Ravenclaw Girl asked a tad afraid to hear the answer.

"Would you mind explaining to me who the _Daemon Sorores_ is?" Merlin asked looking at Freya with his arms crossed. "Because it sounds like something you shouldn't be getting yourself involved with and why are you laughing, Young Lady? This isn't funny. I'm serious, Freya."

"I'm laughing because it isn't what you think it is. In fact I created it." Merlin's eyebrows rose at Freya's words. "_Daemon Sorores_ is a group I'm organizing. It's still a work in-progress, but the main idea of it is to help Young Witches who are being shunned by the Wizarding Society. In other words it's group to help Young Witches that are Outcasts." Freya said looking up at Merlin.

"Oh, alright then, who is in this group of yours exactly then?" Merlin asked.

"Just Clarissa and myself right now. When I told Landon and Clarissa about it she was really interested in it and wanted to join. I haven't really found anybody else yet that seem like they would fit in." Freya said as she brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Well, if you need any help at all you know where to find me. That's all I wanted to talk to you about." Merlin said kissing Freya's forehead before he left.

"What was it he wanted to talk to you about?" Clarissa asked when Freya returned.

"_Daemon Sorores_. He wanted to make sure it wasn't anything bad I guess." Freya said with a shrug before they went back to their studies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Did you all like Clarissa's dark side? Good because there is more to come in the future like in the next chapter perhaps. Which means the next chapter will be taken place during Clarissa's time as well. Also you will probably be introduced to one or more of Clarissa's brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs<strong>

_**Pegasusgirl57**_

_**20eKUraN11**_


	6. Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Five: Change**

* * *

><p>Recently Clarissa had found herself fighting with Landon non-stop and she hadn't a clue why either. The fights would just start up for no reason at all and they would be at each other's throats'. Then she said something unforgivable and the two hadn't been talking to each other since October. It was now January. Clarissa found herself sitting alone in one of the compartments on Hogwarts Express staring out the window on their way back to Hogwarts. "Just go apologize, Rissa. Even though I didn't think it was a good idea for you to form a relationship with Peverell when you first told me you were friends with him. I can now tell that he means a lot to you and losing him over a fight isn't worth it." Clarissa turned towards the doorway to see her eldest brother, Absolon, walking into the compartment.<p>

"It's not that easy, Sol." Clarissa said as she stared at her lap. "I showed him my Dark Side and I didn't ever what him to see that." Absolon ran his hand through his little sister's hair in order to comfort her.

"He would have probably seen it eventually, Rissa."

"You don't understand, Sol. I said something really mean to him and then he….." Clarissa started to cry into her brother's shoulder.

"He what?" Absolon asked as he rubbed his Sister's back.

"He said: "I guess I was wrong about you. I thought you were going to be different from the rest of your family, but you're just like everyone else in your family; cold and heartless." Absolon growled at this.

"You aren't like that at all, Rissa. You are the exact opposite."

"I didn't mean it, Clarissa." Clarissa got out of her brother's arms and stared at the boy in the doorway. "I was just upset. I'm really sorry." Landon said with his hands in his pockets. Absolon glared at the boy.

"Sol, can you leave please so I can talk to Peverell." Landon flinched at the Blonde's icy tone of her voice when she said his name. Absolon got up from the seat and walked past Landon before looking back once more.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you, Peverell." Absolon said before he left his sister alone with Landon.

Landon walked into the compartment and closed the door before sitting across from her. "I really am sorry, Clarissa. I know that you and your family aren't cold and heartless." Clarissa continued to look out the window as Landon spoke. "Please Clarissa say something?"

"You hurt my feelings, Landon. Your words really cut deep and I do apologize for my actions as well, but unlike you I didn't bring your family into our fight." Clarissa turned her gaze to Landon. "I don't think we can return to how it was before. It's obvious we aren't meant to be friends anyways. Even though we are both Purebloods we are still way too different plus now that I released it on you. I'm afraid I will never be able to stop it again. Maybe in time we will be able to go back to being friends, but not yet. I hope you understand that this is just for the best."

"But Clarissa…"

"Landon, please just leave." Clarissa said as she went back to staring out the window.

"Fine! If that's how you want it to be." Landon said his voice sounding awful to Clarissa's ears before he left.

She soon found herself crying again. _'I'm sorry, Landon, but our friendship would never work anyways.'_ Clarissa thought to herself.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Clarissa sat down at the Slytherin Table in between her eldest brother, Absolon and her youngest brother, Ashton. In front of them sat her twin brothers, Cayden and Jayden along with her second eldest brother, Dominic. She often found it odd that she and Dominic were the only ones in their family, besides their mother and father, that didn't have a N at the end of their name. Perhaps their parents just couldn't find a good one for either of them. Although she had remembered that Absolon told her once that her parents almost named her Avalon, which was a lot prettier than Clarissa, but it also made her think her parents had something with names starting with an A because of Absolon and Ashton's names.

Clarissa sipped at her Pumpkin Juice she had poured herself when she suddenly found herself on the awkward end of backwards hug. "I guess you aren't friends with Peverell anymore then. He is an odd one that boy. He's the only one in his family in Gryffindor, although his little sister might be heading there too from what I heard she acts like." The voice belonged to one of Clarissa's classmates, Kadence Stone. Although Clarissa was actually friends with the girl she did think she was a tad bit annoying especially when she flirted with Ashton. "Hello Ashton. How are you this morning?" Kadence asked batting her eyelashes at the boy who had a Banana Nut Muffin in his mouth as she sat on the other side of him. Clarissa toned out the rest of Kadence's conversation with her brother before grabbing a bright green apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Clarissa." The Malfoy Heiress looked up to see Salazar Slytherin's Grandaughter standing behind her twin brothers. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." She was surprised to see her in Hogwarts since she was only eight which meant she wouldn't be at Hogwarts for another three years, which shocked her even more so was that the Slytherin Heiress knew her name.

Clarissa got out of her seat, with her apple in hand; she pushed her chair in before following the girl out of the dining hall.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, um…?" Clarissa had no clue what to call the girl.

"If you're wondering what to call me you can just call me, Jezebel. As you already know I'm Salazar Slytherin's Grandaughter." Jezebel said to Clarissa. "I'm here visiting Hogwarts to see what it's like so I'm prepared in three years, but that's beside the point." Clarissa was surprised at how civilized and mature Jezebel was even though she was only eight. "I wanted to talk to you about _Daemon Sorores_. I know you aren't the founder, but I didn't think it was wise to go over to the Ravenclaw table and talk to Freya about it." Clarissa widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Although I don't think I'll be associating myself with her anymore." Clarissa said without any malice in her voice.

"Why not? I heard you were good friends with her." Jezebel asked as the brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's just the way it has to be. Plus she's not a Pureblood." Unknowingly to Clarissa, Freya had overheard her before she was able to finish her sentence. "Which I don't care about, but my father doesn't want me hanging around her because of it." Clarissa said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Jezebel put her hand on Clarissa's shoulder.

"I understand. It's hard being born in a certain family sometimes isn't it?" Jezebel said giving Clarissa a small smile. "That's why I want to join _Daemon Sorores_ to help bring our houses together and get rid of these stupid ideas over Blood Purity. I think that's what Freya made the group for as well."

Clarissa smiled down at Jezebel. "You know for only being eight, you sure are smart for your age." Jezebel giggled.

"Thanks. I think I know of someone else who would probably be interested in it too. She'll be attending Hogwarts next year."

"Oh really, who would that be?" Clarissa asked with curiosity.

"Helena Ravenclaw, Professor Ravenclaw's daughter."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Merlin was on his way back to his classroom to work on today's schedule when he found Freya sitting in front of his classroom door crying. "Freya, why are you crying, Sweetheart?" The brown haired Wizard kneeled down in front of Freya removing a strand of silver hair from the girl's crying face.

"Clarissa doesn't want to associate herself with me anymore because she found out I wasn't a Pureblood." Merlin sighed, helping Freya up. The Young Witch had always had trouble making friends because of her background and if it hadn't been for Merlin saving her as a baby she wouldn't still be alive all because of the Magical Creature Blood that flowed through her veins.

The two of them moved into Merlin's classroom, Merlin sat her in his desk as he grabbed some tissues and started dabbing at the tears in Freya's eyes. "I wish you would stop worrying about that. There are going to be people like that who don't like you because of it, but usually they are stuck up snobs that have nothing better to do with their life than make others miserable." Merlin said as he comforted the young witch he had taken into his care at young age of nineteen. It had been hard on him becoming a single father at such an early age, but he didn't want to see a newborn babe slaughtered all because some silly ancient rule. So, he had made it his responsibility to raise Freya like an ordinary Witch even though there had been some minor challenges along the way he had been able to help Freya fit into the Wizarding Society even being a Mix Breed.

"I know, but it's just I didn't think Clarissa was going to be one of those people. She was so kind and different from her brothers." Freya said sniffling.

"Well, maybe you just didn't hear the entire story. Perhaps she does still want to be your friend, but someone just won't allow her." Her Guardian told her.

"Maybe, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to her about it then." Merlin smiled at Freya.

"That a Girl. Now go back to your Dorm and get ready for your classes. The bell is going to ring in an hour or two." He said kissing the girl's forehead before she left.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Clarissa groaned quietly as she laid her head down on the table in Transfiguration. She was having a hard time concentrating because it seemed her breast had decided it was time to grow again. The pains of puberty was horrifying and wasn't as funny as it was when she had watched her brothers go through it yet again she was also female which means she experienced different things during puberty. "Ms. Malfoy, would you kindly pay attention to the class." The Transfiguration Professor told Clarissa with her arms crossed looking down at her. The Malfoy Heiress' face scrunched up in pain.

"Actually Professor, I'm not feeling well right now. May I be excused to go to the Hospital Wing?" Clarissa said sitting up before crossing her arms over her chest. The Professor leaned in close.

"Are your breast sore, Ms. Malfoy?" She whispered into Clarissa's ear who nodded her head. "Very well being as that is the case you may be excused. I suggest a Heating spell and a Pain Killer Potion." Clarissa's Professor said to her as she got out of her seat and headed to the Hospital Wing.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You really should be more careful, Mr. Peverell." Clarissa heard as she walked into the Hospital Wing with her arms crossed against her chest. She looked up to see Madame Patel tending to Landon who was covered in some kind of green goop. Obviously he had been in Potions Class and there had been an accident.

"Clarissa, what are you doing here? Is it anything I can help you with?" Clarissa was surprised to find Jezebel standing before her in robes that where similar to Madame Patel's.

Clarissa blushed before whispering into the Slytherin Heiress' ear of why she was there. "Professor Begum suggested a Pain Killer Potion." Jezebel blushed nodding her head as she told Clarissa to go lay down on one of the beds before she went off to find the potion.

Clarissa then noticed she was alone with Landon. "Guess someone doesn't know how to put together a proper potion." She mumbled sitting on the bed with her face away from Landon.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Her eyes widened at the harsh tone in Landon's voice.

_"I should have suspected that. I really wish we still could be friends, but it's just not meant for us to be so."_ Clarissa thought as Madame Patel came back with Jezebel and walked over to her.

"Ms. Slytherin has told me why you are here. I'm so sorry to hear that, dear. Perhaps you should wear something else while you are growing." Madame Patel said as she handed Clarissa a Potion. "Apply it to the source whenever it starts to hurt again and it will numb the area for a couple of hours. If you notice anything odd while you are using it make sure to come back and tell me. Don't put it on until a couple hours from now. For now this spell should make the pain lessen a bit." Jezebel moved the curtain to hide Clarissa while Madame Patel placed the Heating Spell on the correct area.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Clarissa felt a heated gaze on her back. Today she was facing away from Landon, when she usually faced towards the Gryffindor Table. She didn't understand why, she had just decided to do so that day. "Hey, Rissa did you hear?" The blonde looked up at Cayden with her spoon in her mouth before slipping it out.

"Hear what?" She asked as she put her spoon back into her oatmeal before taking another bite.

"Sol got a Love Letter." Jayden said. Clarissa shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't like it was the first one he had gotten. Absolon was pretty popular with the ladies; he had been ever since he was a young boy.

"So, he's gotten tons of them before. What's one more?" She said as she bit into a Granny Smith Apple.

"You don't understand. This one was different. His dorm mates told us he was even blushing when he received it. All red in the face." Cayden said to his sister.

Clarissa choked on her apple a bit. "Are we talking about our brother? I just can't imagine Absolon blushing over a love letter."

"They didn't even say who they were." Dominic said sitting next to his sister. "Yet he got all flustered over it. He's not even sure if it's a boy or a girl who sent him it." All of Absolon's siblings knew that he was Bisexual, but their parents knew nothing of it. They thought their eldest son was completely heterosexual.

The four siblings watched as their eldest brother sat on the other side of Clarissa. "I heard you got a love letter, Sol." Clarissa said after Absolon poured himself some Orange Juice. The eldest Malfoy blushed deeply.

"Why is it that everyone needs to know about my love life?" Absolon growled as he ate a muffin.

"Because it is just that interesting." Dominic said with a chuckle receiving a glare from Absolon. "I'll be quiet now."

"So, any idea on whom it might be?" Ashton asked. Absolon shook his head.

"Not a clue. I just wish I knew if they were male or female. Then it would be a lot easier on me." At that exact moment an owl flew over their heads as a letter fell into Absolon's lap. It was the same parchment, the same scent and same handwriting as the one from earlier.

"Isn't that what the other one looked like?" Cayden asked his older brother. Absolon nodded and opened the letter.

_Rumor is that my letter made you blush. My heart swells with delight at that news. To know that I am the only one that has ever been able to make you blush besides your siblings. I hope this means you saved my letter because I know in the past you have not saved any letter you have received before. Of course their letters weren't love letters. Merely fan letters, this is why I have kept my identity a secret because your fans are loco. You will be receiving many more letters from me in the future. The reason why I have decided to confess my feelings to you is because this is our last year. Oops, it seems I have given away what year I am. Not really I meant to do that on purpose. Valentine's Day is also next month as well. I heard there is going to be a dance. I'll be meeting you there, Mon Amour. As for now I will continue to send these letters of love to you. I shall give you couple more hints on who I am. As you already know I'm a Seventh Year like you, but that is not all we have in common. I am also in Slytherin and a Male. No one besides your siblings knows your sexual preference I am well aware of this. The only reason I know is because I have an excellent Gaydar. Although I know you aren't completely homosexual. You are still quite fond of the opposite sex. However all the women you have dated over the years only wanted you for money, we both know that. I however have no reason to be interested in you as a Malfoy, only as the delectable, hunky Absolon. If I must say you have the most delicious abs I have ever seen. Yes, I've seen you naked, Darling. Quidditch has done well for you over the years and you have become very hung since the first time I saw you underneath the shower head in the Slytherin Locker Room. I'm not however on the Quidditch Team. As far as I can tell they are all straight besides one of the girl's. I do hope to hear from you soon, Absolon._

A dark blush covered Absolon's cheeks as he read the letter before putting it into one of his pockets. "He's a Slytherin Seventh Year." Absolon whispered to his siblings. He heard them gasp.

"A guy confessed to you, but why? The only people who know are us, your siblings." Dominic said in confusion.

"He said he knew because of his Gaydar." Absolon said as he pulled apart his muffin.

"I knew it." Absolon jumped as one of his best mates came up behind him. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone though." His heart hammered against his chest knowing that one of his friends knew his secret and was happy that they didn't think any less of him

"How long have you known?" He asked taking a bite of his muffin.

"Since Fifth Year, it was actually pretty obvious. You kept staring at other guys. Although I think most people just thought that you were staring at the ones who had just started puberty. I could tell you weren't. I'm not as dumb as people think." Emerson said sitting next his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This whole entire chapter has been taken in the place during the Month of January. In the next chapter we will head back to the Present with the others. There might even be some Drarry in it for you. Anyways, I want reviews because that is the only way you are going to end up getting the next chapter with some Drarry in it. Might be Hard Core Drarry or might be Soft Core Drarry. Might even be a little action between Lilith and Neville. Maybe even some with Katia and Charlie. Just telling you that there is going to be some romance in the Present. Along with some Romance between Absolon and his mysterious Letter Sender although it will still be in letters. To see what was in the letter Absolon got sent the first time then head to my DA (DeviantART) the link is on my profile along with some links to my Tumblr. Remember to send in reviews if you want the next chapter or else you will be waiting for even longer than you did this time.


	7. Passionate Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Six: Passionate Love**

* * *

><p>To find himself lying in Harry's lap was more than Draco could hope for after his love confession, but he still didn't quite understand why the Boy-Who-Lived was allowing him to do this. Sure he had given himself a bump on the head, it wasn't anything serious though, was it possible that Harry actually received his feelings in return. "How's your head feeling, Draco?"<p>

"It's feeling fine, Harry." Draco said as his blonde hair covered his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Allowing me to lay my head in your lap?" He was shocked to feel warm lips on his.

"Because I think I might feel the same way about you. I might've for a while now, but was just afraid of the truth and dating Ginny seemed like the thing that was expected of me." Harry said brushing the hair out of the Malfoy Heir's face.

"You better not just be playing with me, Potter." Draco said glaring at Harry.

"I'm not, Draco. Do you think if I was I would be doing this?" Harry said as he pulled Draco up and pulled him into his lap planting his lips onto the Blonde's.

The kiss was sloppy yet passionate as Draco soon wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He soon felt a tongue slide against his lips asking for permission which the blonde quickly allowed. Their tongues battled for dominance as Harry's hand slide underneath Draco's shirt making the blonde gasp into the other's mouth allowing the brunette to suckle on his tongue. Harry's hand brushed against one of the pink nipples that were hidden underneath the blonde's shirt. "Harry." Draco breathed out when their lips had separated his hot breath on the neck of the man who played with his nipples. "Please."

"Please what Draco?" Harry said with a smirk which in return got a slap. "Okay, Okay." The brunette said as he pushed the blonde down onto the couch as he lifted up his shirt flicking his tongue over the already hard nipple. Draco's eyes closed shut, his heading leaning back as Harry took the blonde's nipple into his mouth as his hand played with the other.

Katia blushed at the sight before closing the door shut. She waved her wand over the door as a _'Do Not Disturb'_ Sign appeared on the door along with a Gryffindor Tie on the door knob. '_They really should be more careful._' She thought still blushing bright red as she walked away from the room she had set up for Draco at Knightly Manor which she was thinking was going to be shared with Harry from now on.

Katia walked down the hallways of the Manor when she felt something wrap itself around her ankle. _**"She has fallen asleep."**_ She had come to the conclusion that it was her Black Cobra Familiar, Dusk who had spoken to her in parseltounge.

_**"Good. That means we don't have to worry about her."**_ Katia said picking up the extremely poisonous snake.

_**"Also your mate is looking for you. I'm not sure what he wishes to talk to you about. Do you want me to go get him for you?"**_ Dusk asked Katia.

_**"It wouldn't do any good. He doesn't know who you are. Remember you two haven't met yet."**_ Katia said as she heard her name called. The petite girl turned around to see her Mate walking towards her. He widened his eyes when he saw Dusk.

"Isn't that a Black Cobra?" Charlie asked making Katia giggle.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Dusk. She is my Familiar and Guardian. She protected me from my Father, Nagini and the other Death Eaters. That's why she has all those scars." Katia said kissing one of the scars along Dusk's body.

"Oh, yeah I should have guessed you could speak parseltounge too." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Mhm, she told me you were looking for me. What do you want to talk about?" Charlie grabbed Katia's hand and walked them to Katia's room where she had decided Charlie would stay as well.

Once the two where situated in Katia's room, Charlie opened his mouth to speak. "I wanted to know if you would like to meet the rest of my family." Katia's eyes widened at Charlie's words.

"I don't know. I think it would be best to deal with the problem at hand first before I meet the rest of your family. I also don't think I'm ready for something like that." Charlie petted Katia's head.

"I understand, but you do realize that the Headmistress has probably informed my Family of what has happened with Ginny. So, it's just a matter of time before they end up meeting you anyways."

"I know. I just want a little more time until then."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

With the encouragement from Ron and Hermione, Neville had decided to go ask Lilith something that had been on his mind for a while. Neville knocked on Lilith's bedroom door. "Lilith, are you there? I want to ask you something."

For a moment Neville thought that she wasn't there until he heard footsteps and the door swung open revealing Lilith. He noticed that she was wearing a green nightgown that clung to her curves before he noticed the state of her hair and eyes. Her hair was a tangled mess and seemed very greasy like she hadn't washed it in a couple of days while underneath her eyes where dark circles.

The blonde gave Neville a small smile. "Hey, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"It's sort of private." Neville said thinking it was better off not asking her about the state of her hair or the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Okay. Come on in." Lilith said stepping aside as she let Neville into her room before shutting the door behind her. "So, what's up?"

"Do you like me?" Neville decided to just get right to the point. Lilith blushed.

"It's more complicated than that I'm afraid." The blonde said sitting on her bed. "You remember the locket I usually wear around my neck." Lilith said as she pulled it out and showed it to Neville.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with your feelings for me?" Neville said confused.

"When I was nine my Mother fell ill. It was her locket. I knew more about my Father's ancestry than my Mother's. On the day my father and I found out she gave me her locket telling me it would protect me in the future when I came of age. At first I was confuse on what she meant until she told me a secret, although it wasn't really a secret I just had always thought my mother was just very beautiful. It turned out my mother was a Veela. She then explained to me everything I needed to know about my Veelan Powers, along with the protection that the locket would give me once I came of age and how to go about telling all this to my mate when I found him." Lilith looked up at Neville as his brain absorbed the information Lilith had given him. "I was still trying to figure out a way to tell you, but I guess I just did." The Half-Veela then stared at her lap for a few seconds before Neville kissed her on the cheek.

"So, I guess that explains why every time I saw I blushed even when you wore your Mother's Locket." Neville put his hand on Lilith's cheek before he kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Neville's lips on her's.

"I guess so."

_'Even though her hair is a mess she is still beautiful as ever.'_ Neville thought as he lightly pushed Lilith onto her bed. "You're so beautiful, Lilith. I think Aphrodite fits you perfectly." He said as he nuzzled Lilith's neck.

"Please don't call me that." Neville was shocked by Lilith's words and took his face away from her neck to look at her.

"But you are…"

"No, I mean don't call me Aphrodite. That was a pet name my father gave me. I only ever allowed him to call me that. The only reason why I allowed people to call me that was I was afraid still because of my Father's involvement in the War." Lilith said staring into Neville's eyes as he hovered over her. It was then that she felt her body reacting to Neville's gaze. "Ugh, not again. I don't have time for this." Lilith said to herself as she pushed Neville off her.

"Lilith?" Neville asked concern as he watched the blonde wonder to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please just leave. I need to be alone right now. I'm not re…" Neville's eyes widened at the thud that came from the bathroom.

"Lilith!" He ran over to the door and began pounding on it. "Lilith, open this door right now! LILITH!" When he didn't hear anything he took out his wand. "Alohomora!" Neville opened the door to see Lilith passed out on the ground. Blood was on the bathroom counter, looking down he saw a pool of blood around the girl's hair turning it orange. Eyes widened in fear he quickly gathered Lilith in his arms running out of her room screaming for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Don't kill me. I promise Lilith is going to be alright. She's just been avoiding something and it isn't good for her health. That's why she has the Dark Circles, as for the Greasy Hair that's partially too, but also wanted something that made her more towards her Father than her Veelan Mother besides her Black Eyes. Continuation will be in the next chapter where you'll be finding out what she has been avoiding. Any clues on what that might be? In the Eighth Chapter I'll be going back to the past. Also I still would really appreciate some reviews. It makes me sad that I'm not getting any, until next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs<strong>

_**Thetownguy**_

_**FireRedGirl**_


	8. Sweet Ecstasy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Seven: Sweet Ecstasy**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the accident. The girls and Draco had been working hard to make sure that Ginny stayed in the dungeon where they had locked her up. They would take shifts watching over her while everyone took turns watching over Lilith making sure she was in stable condition. Neville would not leave her side no matter what anyone else tried. Freya understood the most of what was going on between the two because she had something like this happen to her with Merlin.<p>

"Neville, I understand what you are going through, but you really should go to your room to sleep or eat. Lilith wouldn't like it if she saw you like this." She said to him one night.

"I can't leave her, Freya. What if she wakes up and I'm not there?" Freya sighed before turning the chair the boy was sitting in into a bed.

"Fine, but at the very least get some sleep. You haven't slept at all since she went into her Coma. I'll bring you some food later, but at least get some sleep. I had this same experience when Merlin got hurt. I ended up not being able to use my magic after not sleeping for ten days because I was worried about him. So, I beg you please get some sleep, Neville. If not for your friends then at least do it for Lilith." Neville stared at Lilith's unmoving body before crawling into the bed and going to sleep. Freya smiled as she went to turn off the lights a vision came to her.

"It seems she'll be waking up in a few days or so then. At least it isn't as serious as I thought it was then." She said as she turned off the lights.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Neville felt a nude, extremely warm body against his own. He opened his eyes to find blonde hair blocking his view. It smelled like Coconut. He brushed it out of the way to reveal Lilith's face. He blushed at the realization that the girl was completely nude before coming to the conclusion that he was too. "I don't understand." He suddenly felt claws digging into his back, what surprised him was that it didn't hurt that much. Sure it hurt a little, but not as much as one would think with the amount of pressure was applied with them.

"I shouldn't have been avoiding this for that long." Neville blinked noticing that they were back in Lilith's room, but it looked different somehow. His attention was brought back to Lilith when he heard purring and a hand on his groin. The soft touches of Lilith's hand on it were quickly making him hard.

"Lilith." He moaned out before noticing the head of blonde hair had disappeared. "Fuck." His eyes shut closed as he felt a tongue lick down his length. "Wh-at are y-ou do-ing?" He breathed out as Lilith's mouth enveloped Neville's cock. The Half-Veela was incredibly talented with her mouth. With a pop she released the boy from her mouth.

"Pleasing my Mate." Lilith purred as she went back to pleasing the boy with her tongue. "I was avoiding this, but it's become too painful to avoid any longer." She said before swallowing the brunette's length. Neville panted at the pleasure he was receiving from Lilith's mouth before she was suddenly picked up and flipped over. "Neville." Lilith breathed out her eyes clouded with lust; her head suddenly thrown back at feeling of Neville's breath against her harden nipples. Neville lapped at the pink nipple before wrapping his lips around it. The claws returned digging into his backside. For a moment he wondered where they had come from. Pretty sure that Veelas didn't usually have sharp claws, but put it aside as he suckled on Lilith's nipple as his hand went to play with her other breast giving it equal attention; mewls of pleasure escaped Lilith's mouth as her entrance began to soak the bed. "Please, no more. I need you." She begged as her claws began to dig into Neville's back some more.

Neville smiled at Lilith's words placing a soft kiss upon her lips before he placed himself in front of her entrance. A gasp graced his lips as she thrust forward not wanting to wait any longer. He had no idea how much she needed him right now. Her claws left long red marks on his back as he began to thrust deep inside Lilith's body. Sweat glistened on her forehead as small mewls of pleasure escaped from her mouth. Her chest heaved up and down as Neville began to thrust into her petite body. As her claws dug deeper into his back the pleasure seemed to only increase. "Propitayte menya svoim semenem, lyubovʹ moya. * YA zhazhdu bytʹ zapolneny Vami.*" Lilith said, speaking Russian one of the many native tongues of Veelas. "Slozhneye. * Bystreye. * Glubzhe. * YA khochu chuvstvovatʹ tebya gluboko vnutri menya. *" Neville felt the blonde's cunt tighten around his cock.

"Fuck Lilith." He said as he felt the blonde's body spasm underneath him as he shot his seed into the girl. Breathing heavily he attempted to get off, but Lilith would have none of that.

"We aren't done yet, My Love." She said flipping them over. "You won't be going anywhere anytime soon, Darling." Lilith said as she dragged her claws down his chest making him bleed in the progress.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, have you noticed that all the girls have been acting weird lately? Even Draco has been acting a bit weird ever since Lilith's accident." Harry said one morning sitting with Ron and Charlie.

"Yeah, you're right. For some reason Katia has been distancing herself away from me. Every time I ask her what's wrong she just says: I don't want to hurt you. Then she walks away from me." Charlie said as he ate a Muffin.

"Yeah, whenever I ask Hermione if she wants to do something with me she says she can't because she's helping Freya with something." Ron said as he ate some eggs that Freya had made that morning. The boys blinked when Selena came into the Dining Room. For some reason she wasn't acting as weird as all the others, but still wouldn't tell the boys anything when they asked.

"Thank Merlin, Lilith came to her senses and fucked him finally." Selena mumbled to herself as she grabbed several bags of blood out of the fridge. Harry, Ron and Charlie sat there confused. Wondering why Selena was getting that many bags of blood out when she was a Pureblood Witch.

"Uh, Selena is everything alright?" Harry said being the first to ask.

Selena turned around with the bags of blood in her arms. "Bloody Wonderful." Harry noted the sarcasm in his God-sister's voice. "By the way your Mother is here, Charlie. I suggest you keep her away fr…." Molly came flying through the Kitchen Wall.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Molly. We are all going through a difficult time right now and asking about why your Daughter was locked up wasn't really a good idea." Freya said trying to help the woman up.

"Great, it seems your Mother has pissed off Raven." Freya looked at Selena and shook her head. "Wait, you mean that wasn't Raven who..." Katia walked through the hole in the wall glaring at Molly before she snagged several of the bags of blood from Selena tearing them open and draining them dry. "Katia, could you calm down please. I know you…" With a glare from Katia, Selena quickly shut up.

Charlie's eyes widened at Katia's appearance. "Katia, are you okay?" He tensed up when he saw that Katia's usual golden eyes where blood red.

Catching Charlie's stare she looked at Molly, the hole in the wall and the bags of blood on the floor before she burst into tears. "Please forgive me, Charlie." She said before she ran out of the room crying only to have Charlie run after her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Molly said as she glared at Freya.

"The girls are going through a tough time like I said. That girl you saw was Katia Riddle, the Dark Lord's Daughter. Your Son, Charlie, is her mate. You see her and two other girls; Lilith and Raven including myself are sort of in heat at the moment. Although this is their first is what I am assuming. The first one is always the hardest. Of course your sons, Harry and Neville had no idea about this. Hermione and Selena, Harry's God-sister have been helping me get the girls through this rough time. As for your daughter she has been possessed by the spirit of an evil witch. My friends and I dealt with her a long time ago, but it seems she has returned this time taking over your daughter's body. It also appears she is stronger than she was before, but thankfully some of my friends have been reincarnated which means we will be able to take care of the Witch possessing your daughter in due time, but we won't be able to do anything until some of them remember. It also would help if we had Merlin with us, but he has been dead for a very long time. At least I'm pretty sure he is no longer among the living." Freya looked at Selena. "Selena, can you take Mrs. Weasley to one of the spare rooms. I'll take the remaining bags of blood to Raven."

"Sure thing." Selena said handing over the bags of blood to Freya. "Come on Mrs. Weasley let's go find you a room and you can call up the rest of the Weasley Family up if you want in your room." Selena said with a smile guiding Molly out of the kitchen.

Freya turned to Harry and Ron. "Harry, Draco wants you to come to his room. He told me he wants to discuss something with you and Ron, perhaps you could go to the Library to help Hermione with the research I asked her to do. Since I know you've missed her. Just tell her I asked you to help her and she'll let you stay with her." Freya said with a smile before she left for Raven's room.

"Alright, what is going on with you and Malfoy?" Ron said crossing his arms as he stared at Harry.

"Nothing, I swear." Harry lied.

"Then why is most of your stuff in his room instead of yours?" Ron said staring at Harry.

Harry gulped. "Okay, perhaps there is a little something going on between us, but even I don't really understand it. I thought I was in-love with Ginny until Freya told me about one of my ancestors, Landon Peverell and Draco's Ancestor, Clarissa Malfoy. It's like there is something deep inside my mind that I have yet to discover yet bits and pieces are slipping through the surface. I'll talk to you about it more later. For now I got to go meet up with Draco. Plus Freya just told you, you could basically go spend time with Hermione even though she is still doing research for her."

"Fine, but I won't forget about this Harry. I do plan on talking to you more about this later. So, don't think you can get out of this." Ron said staring at Harry.

"I don't plan on it, Ron." Harry said as the two left the kitchen going their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Athour's Note:<strong> Yeah, all the Girls are in heat and by all the girls I mean; Raven, Lilith, Katia and Freya. Although obviously some of them are taking it easier than others. Meaning Freya and Lilith already came to the conclusion the only way she can calm herself down is by mating with Neville.

Next chapter as I said we are going back to the past. It's mostly based around Absolon, Ashton and _The Scarlett Prince_. Emerson, Absolon's Friend will also be in it too.

Oh, and I would like to thank all the readers I have gotten. I check my Traffic Graph every day and brings tears to my eyes how many readers I have gotten since Passionate Love got posted. It seems the more chapters I post the more readers I get. One more thing, this will probably end up being a trilogy. In the last one it will probably be about Girls and Draco trying to find the rest of the people that they need to help get rid of the Spirit inhabiting Ginny's Body. Also Selena and Raven might be getting Boyfriend's in the next story in the trilogy or they might end up being together. Just because I feel like I want to add Yuri, but they'll probably end up getting Boyfriend's. I don't know who they would be yet. They wouldn't be a Weasley since all the Weasley Boys are taken now.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

Impregnate me with your seed, My Love.

I long to be filled by you.

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

I want you deep inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs<strong>

_**autumsweetpea**_


	9. The Scarlet Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Eight: The Scarlet Prince**

* * *

><p><em>Yes, it is true that your love letter made me blush. I completely understand why you want to keep your identity a secret. I'm thankful that you at least gave me a hint of who you might be. It also seems you aren't the only one that figured out my sexuality. However I'm not ready to come out of the closet yet, which I'm thankful that my friend, Emerson is willing to keep my secret for me. I'm I going to be calling you 'The One Who Adores You' this whole entire time or are you willing to give me a name I can call you by. If so that would be most appreciated. Also I did love the candies you sent me. They were delicious. I hope you enjoy the Red Raspberry Tea I sent you. I hope you like tea, otherwise that would of been a stupid choice for me to make.<em>

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been a couple of days since Absolon had sent the Tea and the letter to his mysterious letter writer. Three to be exact and he was starting worry what had happened to him. '_I hope he wasn't allergic to the tea._' Absolon thought in fear as he walked to his dorm room. He blinked when he found a box on his bed. He looked at his dorm mates and opened his mouth to ask them before Emerson interrupted him.

"It came by that Owl you received your letters from. One of them is also attached to the box." Emerson said as he went back to his book he was reading.

Happy to finally receive something back from the other he rushed over to his bed and ripped open the letter.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_My Sweet Prince, I apologize for not replying until now. I've been busy with things and couldn't find the time to write you a letter. As to whom you can refer to me as. You may call me 'The Scarlet Prince.' Anyways, I thought occurred to me that it would probably be unwise to continue talking back and forth like this. While in Hogsmade yesterday I found these awesome journals. They are two way journals that will allow us to communicate with each other whenever we want. I currently have mine hidden away so my dorm mates do not find it. By the way we don't share the same dorm. The Store Owner said that they somehow alert you when the other person has written to you. I guess we will see what he meant by that when one of us writes. I'll be allowing you to write to me first that way I know you have received it. I had both them customized. I hope you like your design. Mine is black with pagan symbols on it. I'm sort of fond of what the Muggles think to be magic. The one that has caught my attention the most is the ones that call themselves Wiccans. Their symbols are very beautiful. Another term for Wiccan is Pagan, if I am correct. Yours is green. I put silver stars on yours along with your family's crest. You can always add or change the design. The spell is inside the journal for it. Also I did love the tea. It is delicious and I am currently drinking some as I write. Anyways, the journal is in the box including a lovely new quill, some more Wild Blackberry Hard Candies and a book on Wiccan Magic. In case you were curious of what I was talking about. Write me soon._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Absolon quickly tore open the box after putting the letter away where he had been keeping them, safely away from his dorm mates prying eyes. He smiled at the continents of the box. Scarlet had indeed sent him some more of the Wild Blackberry Hard Candies he enjoyed; he took them out and set them on his nightstand before taking out the two way journal, the Wiccan Magic Book and the quill. He stared at it in curiosity. Never had he seen a quill like this before.

"Bloody Hell, where did you get that quill from?" Absolon heard his dorm mate, Kendal Harwood ask him. Kendal like Emerson was one of Absolon's close friends, but unlike Emerson, Kendal didn't know about Absolon's sexuality. It's not that he didn't want to come out of the closet. He did, he was just afraid; although Kendal never showed any signs of being against Homosexuals at all. Absolon just didn't think it was the right time to come out yet.

"You remember that love letter I got when we got back to Hogwarts." Kendal nodded his head. "It's from them."

"What? You have to ask them how they got a hold of that quill." Kendal said staring at the quill in awe.

"Why?" Absolon never saw Kendall get so excited over a quill before. The only time he this excited over something is if it was related to Magical Creatures. It then occurred to him that perhaps the quill originally belonged to a Magical Creature and that was why it looked so different than any other quill he had seen before.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that is from a Legendary Demon." Absolon's eyes widened as he stared at the quill in his hands. "It's said that he was the King of Demons. He ruled over Demons and other Dark Creatures alike, but then he suddenly just vanished. No, one knows what happened to him. Not even his subjects, but I'm pretty sure…" Kendal flipped through a book he was holding before stopping on a page. On it was an exact duplicate of the quill Absolon was holding. "It is." The two boys stared at each other for a while with wide eyes until. Absolon quickly walked back over to his bed pulling out the two way journal out of the box, he opened it. He summoned a bottle of ink and another quill before he began to write.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**My Sweet Prince**** - **_Scarlet, where did you get the quill from?_

**The Scarlet Prince**** - **_I had a feeling you would ask me that. Your friend, Kendal saw it didn't he?_

**My Sweet Prince**** - **_Yes, he says it's from some Legendary Demon that ruled over all Demons and other Dark Creatures._

**The Scarlet Prince**** -** _He's right, but wrong at the same time._

**My Sweet Prince**** – **_What do you mean?_

**The Scarlet Prince**** – **_I mean that it didn't come from him, but from someone that is related to him. It came from his Grandson._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Absolon, did he just write what I think he wrote?" Absolon jumped at Kendal's voice unaware that he had been sitting next to him while he wrote to Scarlet.

"That the feather came from his Grandson? Yes, he did write that." He studied his friend's face, the other either didn't realize he was talking to the one that he received the lover letter from, didn't care that he received a love letter from the same sex or was just too excited over the quill to say anything about it.

"So, his blood line continued. This is wonderful. I'll be able to meet the Grandson of a Legendary Demon that I have admired since I was a little boy."

"We don't know yet, Kendal." Absolon said rolling his eyes.

"Then ask him." Kendal said tugging on Absolon's sleeve.

"Fine."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**My Sweet Prince**** –** _Kendal wants to know if he could possibly meet him._

**The Scarlet Prince ****– **_He's probably already met him._

**My Sweet Prince**** – **_How is that possible?_

**The Scarlet Prince**** –** _Because he attends Hogwarts. He's a Half-blood and his Grandfather's name was Ezekiel._

**My Sweet Prince** **– **_How do you know all of this?_

**The Scarlet Prince**** – **_That's simple. Ezekiel is my Grandfather and that quill is one of the feathers from my Wings. _

**My Sweet Prince**** – **_I thought you were going to wait until the Valentine's Ball to tell me who you where?_

**The Scarlet Prince**** – **_I'm not telling you who I am, because you won't be able to figure it out because no one knows my real name. Everyone calls me 'The Prince of Darkness' or 'The Demonic Prince.'_

**My Sweet Prince**** – **_That's impossible. Wouldn't someone recognize you?_

**The Scarlet Prince**** – **_Nope, because I change my appearance when I become 'The Prince of Darkness.' I change into what I really look like although I still appear to be human just with some demonic traits._

**My Sweet Prince**** – **_Demonic Traits?_

**The Scarlet Prince**** – **_Yeah, I'll explain it to you later. I have to go something has come up. Bye Absolon._

**My Sweet Prince**** – **_Bye, Scarlet.._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kendal stared at Absolon. "I can't believe your secret admirer is…" Absolon shushed Kendal.

"Quite, I don't want everyone knowing their gender yet. By the way does this mean…"

"I'm okay with it? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with it. Whatever floats your boat. So, you don't get to see him until the Ball? That sucks, but you got to introduce me to him when you do meet him."

"Absolon, your brother's in trouble. He got into a fight." Emerson said pretty much running into the room.

The three boys quickly made their way to the fight to find Ashton cowering into a corner. "I don't think that's very fair, three fifth years picking on a second year." Absolon couldn't believe his eyes. The young man had black wings with red scales just like the quill Scarlet had given him.

"Kendal, do you think that's him?" He whispered into his friend's ear before noticing the devil like tail.

"Do you know who I am?" The winged man said in a deep voice. The three boys gulped nodding. "Then you know that you should run now before I decide to deal with you." Before he even finished the boys had disappeared.

"Ashton!" Absolon screamed. The young man turned his head making Absolon gasp at his scarlet colored eyes before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, Ezekiel isn't really any kind of Demon that you would find on the internet, but he is basically a mixture of all sorts of demons. Uh, don't have anything else to really say.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs<strong>

_**himyoonie**_


	10. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Nine: Getting To Know You**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Absolon saw Scarlet's true form. The other had been right. Absolon couldn't figure out who he was. Now for some odd reason the other wasn't talking to him. Absolon sighed as he walked to the Quidditch Pitch deciding that flying would clear his head.<p>

When he was flying above the field on his broom he found the Slytherin bleachers where occupied by Slytherin's Head Boy; Temperance Archer. It was rare for him to be seen by himself. Temperance's family was extremely rich which was probably the reason why he had so many friends even though most of them where fake. The Archer Family was even richer than the Malfoys and they were pretty rich.

"Hey Temperance, what are you doing out here all alone?" Absolon asked flying over to the boy.

Temperance rose his head, his eyes widened as he ended up falling backwards almost out of the bleachers, but Absolon was able to save him in time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said to the freckled face redhead.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting anybody to be out here tonight." Temperance said with a smile.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either. Guess we were both wrong." Absolon said with a laugh as he sat next to the other with his broom in his lap. "So, what are you doing out here anyways?"

"No reason, I just felt like coming outside, mostly to look at the stars though. I just love Astronomy." Temperance turned his head towards Absolon. "What about you?"

"Flying, it always helps me to clear my thoughts." The Blonde said gripping on to his broom.

"I agree. I just love feeling the wind through my hair when I fly." Temperance said with a smile on his face. Absolon heard the other mummer something, shortly afterwards it started to rain yet neither of the two was getting wet.

"Did you just do Wandless Magic?" Absolon said amazed. Temperance just blushed.

"Yeah, but I can only do a couple of spells without my wand. So, it isn't really anything big." The Ginger said with a shrug.

"Wait, how did you even know it was going to rain?"

"It's a gift I was born with. I can see things before they happen." He said looking at his lap as it continued to rain over them. "We should probably head inside now. I have some Perfect duties to do anyways." Temperance said standing up it. "It was nice talking to you, Absolon. Maybe we can hang out again another time." Smiling he waved goodbye to Absolon before they went their separate ways.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Absolon woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He quickly turned it off and found his Two Way Journal lying next to his wand. "That's weird." Looking around the room he saw that his dorm mates had already left for breakfast that morning.

The Blonde pulled off the covers, sat up and stretched before grabbing the journal from his nightstand to see that Scarlet had finally written him back.

**The Scarlet Prince**** – **_Absolon, I am sorry that I have been ignoring your messages recently, but something has come up with my family. It has nothing to do with the fact that you saw me in my demon form. I also won't be able to write to you for a while because of what has come up with my family. I will how ever try to if I can._

Absolon stared at the message for a while before writing back with: _Okay, you had me worried. I hope everything is okay. Also Ashton says thanks for saving him._ When he didn't receive any reply after a couple of minutes Absolon put his Journal away in its hide away before getting dress.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Temperance sat at the Slytherin Table that morning at breakfast eating fruit tart when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked to his right to see it was Absolon. He blinked for a moment, surprised that the other had wanted to sit next to him. Even though Temperance was Head Boy, he wasn't really much of a socializer and most students found him weird so he didn't have really any friends. The ones that he did have where mostly fake. He soon went back to eating his breakfast before Absolon started talking to him.

"Do you mind if I ask why your hair is purple?" Temperance was caught off guard by this. Usually no one paid much attention to his appearance. Not even today when he had changed his hair a different color.

"I felt like switching it up." He answered as he was suddenly pushed and his face fell into his Fruit Tart. Temperance sighed, grabbing a napkin to wipe his face off.

"What was that all about?" Absolon asked glaring at the boys that had pushed Temperance.

"It happens all the time. I've gotten used to it by…." Temperance's eyes turned to a glare as he saw some of the same boys that picked on him picking on Ashton. "Looks like they've found a new victim too." The confused blonde looked over to where Temperance was glaring at.

"How dare they pick on..." Temperance put a hand on Absolon's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it. You'll just end up getting in trouble if a teacher catches you." The Blonde raised an eyebrow before he saw Temperance's mouth moving as he stared at the boys that where picking on his little brother.

Ashton's eyes widened as two pitchers of Pumpkin juice suddenly rose in the air and where poured on the heads of the two boys next to him.

"You little Faggot how dare you.." The two boys' arms where then bound behind their backs.

"It's not nice to be picking on someone just because their different." Ashton turned around to see Jezebel Slytherin with her hand in the air, her eyes glittering in amusement. "Next time I see you picking on Ashton or anyone else." Jezebel's voice then turned pure evil. "I'll report you to my Grandfather." She said twisting their arms a little more. "Got it?" Her voice returned back to the way she normally talked. The two boys nodded their heads vigorously. "Good. Now why don't you go find yourselves a seat and eat?" The boys nodded again as Jezebel let go of their arms. She smiled at Ashton before heading to the head table where her Grandfather had placed a seat for her next to him while she was there with him.

Absolon stared at Temperance. "That was awesome. You got to teach me how to do that sometime." The Blonde said with a grin.

Temperance blushed at the compliment. "Well, it usually takes years of practice and as I said I can only do simple spells non-verbally and wandless." He said as he poured himself some Pumpkin juice.

"That's still pretty cool." Absolon said as he helped himself to some breakfast.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, Temperance are you okay? You're shivering." Absolon asked him while they were outside waiting for Care of Magical Creatures to start. Temperance nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little cold that's all. I knew it was going to be cold outside I just forgot to grab my robes." He said with his arms wrapped around him when felt Absolon pull him close and wrap his robes around him. Temperance let out a small squeak. "Y-you don't have to do that." He said blushing.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I wouldn't want one of my friends to become an Icicle." Absolon said with a smile.

"Hey Temperance, what did you do to get your hair that color?" Emerson asked as he and Kendal walked over to the two.

"It's just something I can do. I'm a Metamorphmagus." He said with a blush out of embarrassment. Emerson raised an eyebrow.

"A Metamorphmagus is a Witch or Wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the Wizarding population. It is extremely rare." Kendal informed Emerson.

"Whoa, that's wicked cool." Emerson said with a grin.

"Um, thanks." Temperance said blushing as class started up.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey Faggot, any reason why you're hanging out around, Absolon lately?" Temperance looked up from the book he was reading in the Library.

"That's really none of your business is it?" He said before going back to the book. One of the boys picked up the book and stared at it.

"What the hell is this? Wiccan Ways."

"Hey, give that back." Temperance said getting up from his chair trying to grab it.

"Nah, I don't think I will." The bully said with a chuckle as he felt a spell to his back drop him to his knees.

"I hate your kind, picking on him just because he's a homosexual. You make me sick." Temperance stared at the young woman. She was a First Year Slytherin with messy curly shoulder length auburn hair, bright blue eyes that where hidden behind a pair of glasses and was rather busty for an eleven year old. The girl grabbed the book and handed it to Temperance. "That's a good book." She said with a smile before turning to glare at the two boys. "What the bloody hell are you two still doing here? Skedaddle." Once the boys ran off the girl walked off after waving good bye to Temperance.

He was still in shock about what happened before he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you." Temperance looked to see Absolon and smiled.

"Hm, yeah I'm okay. Nothing I couldn't have handled myself. Want to sit with me?" He asked patting the chair next to him as Absolon took the chair next to him.

"So, what are you reading?" The Blonde said trying to look at the title of the page.

"It's called Wiccan Ways. It's book on a Muggle Religion known as Wicca. Supposedly they cast spells and stuff. I find it interesting. Some of it is pretty silly though." Temperance said giggling.

"Wiccan? Oh, yeah a friend of mine told me about it before. He's into that stuff as well. He actually sent me a book on it. I forget what it was called." He said trying to remember the name of the book Scarlet had sent him.

"Well, there are many books about Wiccan. Most by Muggles, some by Wizards or Witches though. Wiccan Ways is written by a Witch named Paige Gasper. She's written several different books on Muggles Beliefs on Magic. I love her books. She's also written a few Romance novels. I only own a couple of those thought, but own all her works on Muggle Beliefs on Magic." Temperance said with a smile as he went back to reading his book.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm not taking your shit anymore." Temperance said with a flushed faced as he stared down the bullies that had been torturing him ever since he came out of the closet. "I'm bloody sick of it." He said after Advanced Potions one afternoon as he was cornered by the two bullies.

"Oh, so the little faggot half-blood's finally decided to stand up for himself. I can't…" He was silenced as Temperance waved his hand in the air throwing them backwards.

"Bet you assholes can't do that." Temperance said with a smirk as he felt eyes on his back. Pretty sure he knew who they belonged to, but ignored it for a moment before he rose the two in the air with his magic. "I'm going to teach you two a lesson you'll never forget." He said with a flick of his wrist the two were attached to the roof naked. "Have fun showing everyone your birthday suit." Temperance turned around to stare into grey eyes. "Hey Absolon." He said innocently like he had not just bullied the bullies that had been bullying him.

"That was pretty cool what you just did there, Temperance. I'm glad you finally decided to stand up for yourself." Absolon said with a grin making Temperance blush.

"Thanks."

"Although I think it would probably be a good idea to let them down." His grey eyes staring at the naked bodies of the two bullies.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. They've been up there long enough now." He said flicking his hand as the two fell down from the ceiling before landing softly on the ground.

"So, you want to go to Hogsmade with me? I need to go shopping for the Ball coming up."

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun." Temperance said as the two walked off.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Absolon found out that evening that bringing Temperance with him to go shopping in Hogsmade with him had been an excellent idea. Temperance was a big help when it came to shopping for clothes. Absolon was absolutely terrible at it and had no sense of fashion what so ever. Usually when he did go shopping for new robes or clothes he went with his Mother; Ophelia, his Sister or Ashton, but since he was at Hogwarts he couldn't take his mother while Clarissa and Ashton weren't allowed to go to Hogsmade yet.

After they figured out a budget, even though it wasn't really necessary to have one, but Temperance insisted that Absolon make one, the two started picking out suits for Absolon to try on. In the end they both decided on a black tunic with silver embroidery and a silver cloak.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day in Mid-Afternoon, Absolon received word that Temperance had gotten in a fight and was bit battered.

Absolon, Emerson, and Kendal walked to the Hospital Wing. Over the past couple of weeks the three boys had become pretty close friends with Temperance, but Emerson and Kendal could tell that the two where a bit more than just friends although it was obvious that Absolon hadn't realized it yet.

When the boys entered the room they saw Temperance sitting on one of the beds shirtless while in the chair next to him was Jezebel who was happily chatting away with the Head Boy as the boys walked over to them. Absolon growled quietly seeing the condition Temperance was in.

Absolon took notice that several scars covered his chest, all different sizes, but the ones that stood out the most where the three large ones that was at an angle. Temperance also had several gashes on his chest although it still wasn't as bad as his face. His lip had been split open, his nose looked to be broken and there was a large gash from his hairline to his eyebrow that had dried blood on it. There was also some blood in his now teal colored hair that had dried up as well.

The Head Boy looked at his friends and smiled widely like he didn't even have them. "I guess you guys heard the news then, huh?" Temperance said as he sat there when Madame Patel came back.

"Excuse me Boys. I have to clean Mr. Archer's wounds." She said shooing them out of the way as she placed a first aid kit on the side table, dipping a cloth in some clean water before starting to wipe the blood off of Temperance's face.

Absolon just stood there feeling the rage consume is body, as his hands went into fists. If he had noticed the boy earlier at a younger age perhaps he would have been able to make sure this happened, but he hadn't. He realized this was as much as his fault as the people who did this to him. The ones that bullied Temperance just because he they thought he was weird and because he was homosexual.

When Madame Patel left the room, Absolon finally burst. "Why didn't you tell me they were still picking on you?" He said as his knuckles began to turn white.

Jezebel looked at Absolon for a moment before she got up. "I'll just leave you four to chat. I have to go check on Serenity anyways." She said before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Temperance stared at Absolon for a moment. "Because it's not that big of a deal, plus it wasn't even about that." He said talking about his sexuality.

"Oh really, then why do you look like that?" Absolon asked with his arms crossed.

Emerson and Kendal looked at each other, wondering if they should just leave the two alone for the moment.

Temperance was silent. "I didn't get in a fight. They were just making up things." He said finally. He really didn't want to tell him how he got his injuries, not that it was really all that bad he just didn't feel like discussing it.

Absolon went to open his mouth to speak when Madam Patel came back with young woman. She had long Strawberry Blonde hair that went down to her waist, hazel eyes and freckles all over her face. Her eyes widened when she saw Absolon before her eyes where hidden behind a mask. "I want you boys out now. I need to talk to my brother." The woman said as Madam Patel shooed the boys out of the Hospital Wing.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning Absolon discovered Temperance wasn't at Breakfast. Moments later an owl dropped a howler in front of him. "Bloody Hell, did you do something to upset Mom and Dad?"

"No, I don't think so." Absolon said and gulped before slowly opening the howler.

"Absolon Xavier Malfoy! You better stay the bloody hell away from my Brother! You hurt him once and I won't allow you to do it again, Malfoy! So, I want you to stay away from him or I'll tear you to shreds!" The Howler said in a young woman's voice before it teared itself up.

Absolon slowly lowered his head blushing.

"What was that all about?" Cayden said with a raised eyebrow. Everyone around them jumped when Dominic stood up and slammed his hands against the table.

"Sequoia!" He said suddenly. Absolon and his brothers looked at him funny.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Absolon said with a raised eyebrow.

"Temperance, he's Sequoia." Dominic said simply sitting back down.

"We haven't seen Sequoia in years. What on earth gave you the idea that Temperance is Sequoia?"

"Who's Sequoia?" Clarissa asked suddenly.

"Sequoia was this boy Absolon and I used to play with. He had a sister named Addison and that howler was from Addison." Absolon's eyes widened as he realized the howler did sound a lot like Addison whenever she got angry at the three.

"Temperance and Sequoia have to different last names though." He said still not believing Temperance was his childhood friend and secret crush for the longest time.

"Yeah, but remember when we asked Addison why she and Sequoia didn't have a mother."

"I remember."

"And that she told us Amos was their Mother, but when she tried to explain to us we got confused and forgot about it." Absolon nodded his head at his brother's words.

"Well, when I went over to give them the Pie Mom had baked one day another Man answered. He said he was Sequoia and Addison's father."

"Which mean Sequoia and Addison had two dads, how does that make you think Temperance is Sequoia?"

"Their father's name was Quinn Archer." Absolon's eyes widened as he began to realize the similarities between the two.

"Holy Shit, you're right? But why would Addison tell me to stay away from Temperance, I mean Sequoia?" It was then that the two boys noticed it had become silent. "Why is it so silent all of a sudden?" Absolon said turning around to see why when he saw Scarlett. His wings were out, but closed as his tail waved back in forth with his arms also closed. He was shocked.

"It's obvious now that you don't remember." He said with a sigh.

Absolon noticed the stitches on Scarlet's forehead and cut on his lip that was healing.

"So, it's not your fault that you ended up hurting me." Absolon continued to stare at the other for several seconds before he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Scarlet grabbed his wrist.

"I'll explain to you in private." Absolon was then dragged out of the dining hall by the Scarlet eyed boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was trying to figure a way to go about this several times. I reedit the end several times before I decided to end this chapter like this. Anyways, would you rather I go back to the Present or continue off from this chapter? Either is fine with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs<strong>

_**Lilz54**_

_**Emers and Jawnske**_


	11. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Origin of the Demon Sisters**

**Chapter Ten: Memories**

* * *

><p>Absolon allowed himself to be dragged along by Scarlet. He hadn't a clue where they were going. Absolon soon began to notice that they were heading to parts of the castle he had never been to before. It felt like they had been walking for several hours when the two finally stopped in front of a random wall. "Uh, Scarlet, you do realize this is a wall right?" The other just simply turned to him and smiled.<p>

"Absolon, we are wizards. You should know well enough that everything is not always as it seems." The male then waved his hand over the wall as it transformed into a bright red Portal. Absolon was soon dragged through it.

When they appeared on the other side of the portal they stood in front of a Grand Manor with black iron gates. It was bigger than the Malfoy Manor. Absolon gazed at it in wonder before he felt himself being pulled by Scarlet again as the two walked towards the gates. He estimated they were at least ten feet high, himself being five foot eleven. The design of the gate was elegant and gothic. On top was the name _'Sinclair' _and in the middle of the gate was a padlock like Absolon had never seen before yet it somehow seemed familiar. The lock in fact didn't really look like a lock at all, but one could assume that was what it was because of the large chains it was attached to. At the end of the chains was a metal dragon claw that was even bigger than the chains themselves while in the claw was dark, black orb that seemed to have smoke swirling around inside it.

Absolon turned his head towards Scarlet, blinking in surprise as the man's wings and tail had disappeared completely yet his ebony colored hair remained. He also noticed when he turned to look at him that his eyes where no longer scarlet, but a beautiful hazel. "This is where we will began, Xavi." The Malfoy Heir's eyes widened at the name. It had been Sequoia that had given him that nickname. When Absolon had first told Sequoia that he could call him Sol for short instead of his full name he refused and simply asked what his middle name was.

"_Why won't you call me, Sol?" Absolon asked his new friend._

"_Because I don't want to call you by a name everyone else uses. I want to give you my own name for you." The ebony haired boy said with a wide smile._

_Absolon just stared at Sequoia. "Okay. It's Xavier." He then answered._

_Sequoia smiled widely. "Then I'll call you Xavi." _

_Absolon blushed at the name. "Okay."_

Scarlett continued to stare at him for several moments with his now hazel eyes before he spoke. "My name is Sequoia Temperance Sinclair and I have a secret. A secret that you found out when we were nine." He said as he took Absolon's hand in his own before turning to the gate. "I, Sequoia Temperance Sinclair, Son of Amos Sinclair and Grandson of Ezekiel Sinclair, command thee to open." The lock began to glow as the smoke inside the orb swirled around faster before the gates finally opened and Absolon soon found himself being pulled along by the other once again.

As they walked towards the Manor, which was a pretty long walk from the gates, Absolon looked around the place and started remembering some stuff.

_Absolon looked up at Sequoia amazed; the boys where now five. Absolon's brothers where four (Dominic), three (Cayden and Jayden) and one (Ashton). His mother was also going to be having another baby in June._

"_I can't believe how awesome you are at climbing Sequoia." The Blonde said looking at his best friend who was sitting in the tree. Sequoia giggled swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the branch._

"_I know I'm pretty awesome." Sequoia said in reply as he jumped down startling Absolon._

"_You could have hurt yourself." He said worried watching Sequoia get up from his kneeling position in the dirt. The Brunette stuck his tongue at Absolon._

"_I do it all the time, Xavi. Relax." He said taking Absolon's hand in his. "Come on, Daddy is making us some snacks." Sequioa said running towards the Manor with Absolon._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Absolon returned to the present he found that he was already inside the Manor. Sequoia guided him down a long hall way. They soon stopped in front of a portrait of a young man who clearly wasn't human; at least that was what Absolon assumed. The man in the portrait had long white blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, around his neck was an amulet, it was a dragon claw clasped around a dark red orb that glowed brightly; an exact copy of the lock on the iron gates in front of the Manor. Absolon noted that the Man's eyes where the same as Sequoia's when he had been Scarlet. "Good Morning, Sequoia. Did you sleep well?" The man spoke.

"Yes, very good, Grandfather. Now please open up I need to talk to Absolon." The Blonde's eyes widened realizing this man was the Legendary Demon, Ezekiel. Kendal was going to throw a tizzy fit when Absolon told him this.

"You're so impatient." Ezekiel said before the portrait swung up to reveal a room that Absolon swore he had seen before.

Sequoia dragged Absolon into the room making him sit in a black chair. He just stared at him for a while before he sighed. "I can't believe I thought you were ignoring me." He said grabbing a picture frame off the shelf before handing it to Absolon.

In the picture were two young boys; himself and Sequoia. The boy's hair had always been long, at least as long as the blonde had known Sequoia. Then when Absolon was nine the boy suddenly disappeared from his life without a trace. He had been grief stricken that his best friend hadn't even said good bye to him at all.

Absolon wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. "Why did you suddenly decide to pop back into my life after disappearing like that? Do you know how sad I was when you left without a word?" He said looking into Sequoia's hazel eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Sequoia said as he sat in the chair across from Absolon. "It's because of that rule the Ministry of Magic has." He said crying into his hands.

"What on earth are you talking about? What rule?" Absolon asked, running his hands through his friend's hair as he cried.

"It is forbidden for a Witch or Wizard to have a Romantic Relationship with someone who ascends from non-human blood. If a Witch or Wizard is caught disobeying this rule both them and their partner will immediately be executed along with the child of that couple if one has been born." Sequoia looked up at Absolon. "That rule abides by my family. As Scarlet, I told you that I was the Grandson of the Legendary Demon King, which makes me a Prince. The person that you knew as my father, Amos Sinclair is his son, but in truth he is actually my mother because he gave birth to my sister, Addison and I. My actual father is a Pureblood Wizard by the name of Quinn Archer."

"That still doesn't explain why you disappeared." Absolon told Sequoia.

Sequoia sighed. "My Birth Father, Amos was hiding that secret from your family. Your mother was the first to find out that Addison and I was the product of two men because she found my parents kissing underneath the mistletoe when you came over for Christmas one year. She was okay with it, your father however was not and that is why you weren't allowed to see me for a while. Your mother was able to convince your father in the end which was why you were able to see me again." Sequoia began to cry again. "It was then that you found out our secret, that we weren't a pureblood family. Due to your reaction Amos assumed you would tell your parents and they would expose us to the Ministry of Magic. At the time my grandfather had been visiting us, although he didn't originally approve of Amos being involved with someone who wasn't a Demon, but when he met Addison when she was born Amos and Quinn finally got my grandfather blessing. It turned out he had locked the memory away, which Addison and I didn't know at the time. We thought you just stopped coming to visit and didn't tell your parents. When my family found out that I had talking to you again underneath an alias, my grandfather decided to tell me the truth. They hadn't even known that I had already reveled to you that I was not fully human. My sister wasn't told this, so before she even asked me what had happened she had sent out the Howler to you thinking you had harmed me. I told her that you didn't even know that Scarlett was me after telling her about what my grandfather told me. She felt pretty bad afterwards and extremely embarrassed about overacting."

"Okay, well you can tell her I forgive her. She was after all just trying to protect her little brother. However, I still don't remember finding out your secret even after you told me that." Absolon said running his thumb over Sequoia's cheek.

"Right." Sequoia then placed his hand on Absolon's head as his hand glowed. Suddenly the memory of that day came flowing back to him full speed.

_Absolon ran over to the Sinclair Manor extremely happy that his Father was finally allowing him to visit Sequoia again even though he didn't know why he hadn't been allowed in the first place. He soon stood in front of the huge iron gates he had become used to over the past five years. He soon touched the strange lock that kept out unwanted guests. The young boy still didn't fully understand how it worked, but knew it had to do something with magic._

_Once the gates flew open, Absolon began to run again before he stood in front of the Manor's front door. He had been told several times before that he was allowed just to walk right in so that was what he did. He then continued to walk the way he usually did to Sequoia's room._

"_I suck at this." Absolon stopped, confused. He then changed his direction towards where he had heard Sequoia's voice coming from. He found himself in a part of the house he had never been before. "Ow." Absolon then started to run towards Sequoia's voice after him in pain._

_When he got closer to where Sequoia's voice was coming from he saw a portrait on the wall that reveled a hidden room. "Sequoia, are you okay?" He said walking into the room. "Sequoia!" He yelled in surprise when he saw the brunette boy._

_Sequoia slowly turned around, eyes widened in fear when he saw Absolon. "No, you weren't supposed to find out." He said on the verge of tears._

"_You aren't human!" He yelled freaking out staring at the black wings on Sequoia's back. "Why do you have wings? Wizards don't have wings." Absolon said shaking with fear._

"_Please don't hate me, Xavi. I love you." The winged boy said walking towards Absolon._

"_Where's Sequoia!?" Absolon yelled. "What did you do to him you beast?"_

"_I am Sequoia." He said crying before running out of the room._

"I'm so sorry, Sequoia." Absolon said hugging his friend. "I was young and afraid." The blonde rubbed the other's back as he cried, having just witnessed the memory as well.

"It was more than just that. My parents didn't even know. Heck I didn't even realized it until we were thirteen." He said sniffling.

"What do you mean?"

"That my heart had realized that you where my mate." Sequoia said.

Absolon stood there frozen then mentally smacked himself after remembering that Sequoia was Scarlet. "Well, of course not. You were only nine. We might have known of love and some other things that related to it, but how would you have known at such a young age anyways." Absolon kissed Sequoia's forehead. "So, when you said you loved me back then it wasn't Friendship Love it was the Romantic kind."

Sequoia nodded his head smiling when Absolon kissed him. His eyes widened when Absolon lifted his chin. "Xavi?"

"Show me your true form." Chills went down Sequoia's back at the tone of Absolon's voice at that moment. The blonde then let go of Sequoia's chin and took a couple steps back. The brunette got up from the chair and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them back up they were scarlet and his wings had reappeared on his back.

Absolon smiled as he walked back towards Sequoia. "I've missed you so much." He said hugging him.

"I missed you too, Xavi." Sequoia said in tears.

"I swear, I will find a way to get rid of that rule so your family won't have to live in fear of their secret being found out." Absolon said running his hands through Sequoia's hair. "I love you so much, Sequoia."

"I love you too, Absolon." He said as Absolon kissed his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm sorry everyone that it took so long to write this chapter. I was having trouble trying to figure out how to write everything, In other words; Writer's Block. So, I was working on two other stories for a while until I finally figured it out.

My two new stories are Digimon Adventure Fanfics. They are part of a Series called Digital Love. There is going to be five stories total in the series. The Digital Love Series is about how the digidestined met and fell in-love with their spouses. You'd have to have watched both Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 to get a better idea on it. The five digidestined the stories are going to be about is Taichi "_Tai_" Kamiya, Kuoshiro "_Izzy_" Izumi, Joe Kido, Davis Motomiya and Cody Hida. After I've written all of them I may or may not write one about their children along with Mimi's who will be a cannon character because I'm pretty sure I know who they insinuated she ended up with.

Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot faster than this one. I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter. In other words, Review please! Also I would still love to see some fan art from the story. If you have a DeviantArt, then tag the Art with my username: PunkPrincess9493 along with the title of the Fanfic: The Origin of the Demon Sisters and whatever character is in the fan art as well. You can find the link to my DA on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs (For all my Reviews, Favorites and Followers so far)<strong>

_**Emers and the Jawnske – Thank you for all your Reviews. Keep them coming.**_

_**Lilz54 – Thank you for your Review and the Follow.**_

_**Thetownguy - Thank you for the Favorite.**_

_**Himeyoonie – Thank you for the Favorite and the Follow.**_

_**Uchiha 'Karite' Shikyo – Thank you for the Favorite.**_

_**SubDraco – Thank you for the Favorite and the Follow.**_

_**FireRedGirl – Thank you for the Favorite.**_

_**Stefanialily – Thank you for the Follow.**_

_**Autumsweetpea – Thank you for the Follow.**_

_**Marked Goddess – Thank you for the Follow.**_

_**KatieMalfoy19 – Thank you for the Follow.**_

_**20eKUraN11 – Thank You for the Follow.**_


End file.
